First Battle
by hero in a cup
Summary: Sometimes a first battle will come unexpectedly. Includes Original Characters.
1. First Battle

Clara was asleep in her bed when she was woken up via warp. Her eyes opened redder than usual she sluggishly got up to her feet and looked around. Irritated, due to being rudely woken up from her rest she needed to beat someone to death. Yeah that would relax her.

Unfortunately, the person in front of her was her opponent. Why? Both of them were picked by vote to fight. As the audience was voting for the stage, Clara saw a ring of light starting from her feet heading up to her head. The realization of what was going on stuck her as she instinctively grasped her sword as it appeared.

Her opponent on the other hand was still looking around, confused to what was going on. He was a Hispanic boy wearing a pair of black gloves, black shoes, a brown hoodie, and brown pants.

She suddenly found herself laughing at him. Her anger didn't vanish, of course. The laughter was chilling as the temperature was dropping quickly. As if noticing her for the first time he yelled at her, "What are you laughing about!" her laughing stopped as she laid eyes on him and said, "You're too green."

The stage was already set when Clara rushed toward the boy with her sword in hand going for the kill.

/ The next morning. /

As Clara sluggishly entered the cafeteria section of the mansion, whatever conversations that was going on died as soon as she entered. It was obvious that everyone in the cafeteria has watched last nights "battle". Clara went to the vending machine to find a snack with high carbohydrates and a heavily caffeinated drink.

Another person limped in with multiple bandages wrapped around his body, Jose Torres learned something about the Smash Mansion, as an initiation prank the the Veteran Smashers randomly vote for who goes against who while the New Smashers sleep. Unfortunately he went against a demon, at least that's what he thought it was.

"You damned relic! Give me something to eat!"

He saw a girl trying to use a vending machine. He simply inserted a few coins in the machine pressed the button combination for a bag of potato chips. The girl looked at him with a shocked expression before muttering, "So that's how these relics accept currency."

Jose simply limped to the nearest table ignoring the crazy girl and ate his chips in peace. At least his jaw wasn't broken he could live with that.

Last night on the other hand, it was a blur. All he could remember was a pair of red eyes filled with the intention to kill. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a very large cake right in front of him. The cake stood much like a proud tower, covered in delicious vanilla icing topped with several strawberries covered in chocolate.

The cake looked **very **tempting to eat his hand was already heading toward the cake, despite the fact that he was eating chips merely seconds ago. Besides it's not possible for a single person to eat this cake completely.

"Touch the cake. I dare you."

He hesitated for a second before he grabbed a large portion of the cake and bit into it.

/

Clara was about to punch the irritating boy when she felt herself warp. She still punched him. Yet, there was no damage. The ring of light appeared, while Clara's attire remained the same. The boy right next to her looked pissed, his clothes were dyed red. Both of them were on the same team, they both hated each others guts, and they didn't know each others names.

She decided to introduce herself despite the situation, "My name is Clara."

"Carlos Torres, and stay out of my way if you want to win." was his response.

The opposing team consisted of New Smashers much like herself and the bastard. In fact the opposing team looked a lot like them. Both of them realized that this was a mirror match.

The stage was already set and Clara ended up fighting the blue eyed version of herself. Other than the different color of the eyes and jacket, both of them where equally skilled in technique and speed. In other words, Clara was effectively fighting herself. Clara realized she couldn't win that also meant her copy was in the same situation as she was. Jose on the other hand did his best not to get hit by his own copy. Of course, his own copy anticipated where he would run off and prevented him from distancing himself from the sword fight.

His copy then made the mistake of trying to attack him. Jose prepared to counter when suddenly, his copy jumped over him moving toward its actual target; Clara.

The thought that went though his head wasn't related to any concern he had for her it was more like this, "No way in hell is that guy going to take away my chance for payback! That bitch is mine to kill!" Just before his copy was about to hit Clara, she leaned to the side having her own copy attack it's partner. Apparently friendly fire was on because the copy took damage from the attack.

Clara took advantage of this fact as she tricked the copies into hitting each other when she was the intended target. While Clara kept the copies busy Jose smashed open a crate to find a Smash Ball and started hitting it immediately. Fortunately, the Smash Ball didn't need much to give him the power.

"As I said earlier, stay out of my way if you wanted to win."

Faster than the eye could see he ran toward the copies and Clara intending to knock all three out of the stage. Clara jumped just as soon as he activated his Final Smash.

[RED TEAM WINS]

Just like that the match was over and both of them were warped back to the cafeteria. Jose stood up and limped away as his body was at it's limit and he needed to rest.

/ Later that day. /

Jose was sleeping on his bed when he heard a knock on the door he opened it, only to find no one there he looked around the door to see if anyone placed a trap only to find a plastic container with a note on it.

_I forgive you._

He was confused as who the hell would have the heart forgive him. He opened the container to find a homemade cake inside. "Free food never hurt anyone before." he said to himself before he started eating.

[END]

Jose Torres belongs to WrittenWithPencils

This story was brought to you by Hero in a cup.


	2. Round 2

/Several minutes ago.../

Clara was in the kitchen section of the Mansion searching for milk. Coming from a world where things we take for granted aren't common enough or no longer exist. For instance, pasteurized milk, it's rare in her world due to the distributors delivery routes grinding to a near halt due to several wars prior to her birth.

Clara saw an unimpressive looking bottle of milk that simply said "MILK 1 PINT" Clara simply grabbed the bottle and drank it in seconds. Disappointment washed over her as she finished the dairy product. She was expecting something terrible to happen, why else would there be a reason for her father to tell her not to drink milk.

/Now/

Clara desperately dashed throughout the halls of the Mansion her eyes caught the dreaded sign, "OUT OF ORDER" she kept running past any door that simply had the sign. Her mind was on overdrive as she pondered on why were the restrooms were out of order? Why was she feeling bloated when it was too early for **THAT** time?

/

Jose clutched his abdomen in pain as the effects of lactose intolerance made its presence known. He has done his best to find a working restroom. Yet, all restrooms have shown the same sign. "OUT OF ORDER"

He was going to find another restroom when he heard a flush from the door in front of him. Link exited the door with a look of absolute bliss at least until Jose pushed him out of the way. Jose was about to enter the stall when he felt himself warp.

/

Jose simply cursed due to the fact that he was so close to relief this had to happen. He heard laughter. Jose simply looked at his opponent and was slightly impressed by what he saw, a beautiful girl with all the curves in the right places, a face that looked angelic, and she was wearing a dress that left very little to the imagination.

Jose was instantly on edge due to the fact that the girl ran toward him with one of the most deadliest weapons he has ever seen, the paper fan.

/

Clara was in a battle of her own as the atmosphere was extremely tense as her opponent wasn't moving an inch, something that made her nervous. Much like Jose's opponent she was a beautiful girl, with the same angelic face. The difference was her clothes, a school uniform, which was modest compared to her sisters attire. The other difference was that she held a cutlass and a very controlled amount of power.

Clara just wanted to get this over with.

/

I've been messing with the idea of making this into several stories. But I think a Battle arc would be better than exploring the relationships between the Original Characters.

Nah. I'm gonna add a few breather episodes after I'm done with each Battle arc.


	3. BATTLE

Yes. Two battles one chapter. Lily vs Jose, and Rose vs Clara.

/

Jose did the first thing he could think of, dodge. His opponent kept following him. That went on for the last three minutes of the battle, neither one showed any sign of wearing out. He wondered what went on in her mind and shuddered what would happen if his opponent grabbed him.

/

Clara parried, countered, and dodged, within her own dance of death against someone who was quite unreadable. She was failing, due to her opponent having the most expressionless face in the world. It wasn't due to the constipation she was feeling.

Her opponent muttered something, Clara didn't care as she felt herself fly off stage ending the brief yet intense battle that occurred. Unfortunately, Clara now has to fight four more rounds against the same person. At least she could have some payback.

/

Jose punched his opponent in the face, with surprising results, She flew up in the sky eventually becoming a star in the sky. He felt very little regret for what he did. Unfortunately, he has ensued the wrath of something terrifying to all of mankind, the anger of a woman for twenty times the retribution is headed his way. There was one word he could say as he felt his spine shatter, "Crap."

/several minutes later/

Somehow, Jose won. (No. Don't bother looking at the window in case the devil is watching you, he's a loser.)

He felt the vertigo of the warp fade as he entered the restroom stall and relived himself.

[If you wanted to know what happened to Clara.]

She woke up feeling like she fought five hundred Machines at once and lost. She looked at the room with her eyes realizing that this wasn't her room. She also noticed and hoped that no one was actually in the room as she released what she held in all day, a small fart.

[END]

I know, I'm terrible with fight scenes, and sorry about the bit of toilet humor I couldn't resist.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry, but I couldn't help writing this.

/

Rose often centered her life around her obligations and left her hobbies to the side. At first glance one would say that there would be something a bit off about her. At a second glance many would claim that she a non-sentient Machine at the beck and call of her sister, Lily. Fortunately, for herself, she wasn't a Machine nor was she at the beck and call of her sister. On a third glance everyone would agree that Rose was just plain dull.

Which was why everyone in the Mansion were surprised to see a kitten sleeping on top of her head. The only two that didn't look at her strangely was Lily and Peach. Lily was explaining to Rose the many reasons she should expand on her hobbies to animal care. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom on the other hand was smiling blissfully at Rose, and kept commenting on how adorable the kitten looked on her. All while begging to take her home.

Rose was expecting the "Expanding your hobbies" speech from Lily, Rose wasn't fooled by that one bit for it would open a pathway that would have her end up in a compromising situation, like every other time she tried to add a hobby that Lily suggested. Suddenly, the kitten began to purr.

"I wonder why such an adorable kitten is sleeping on top of a young girl such as yourself? Are you a Mary Sue?"

Rose wondered what kind of question was that as she turned to face a man standing at five feet three inches his brown eyes had bags under them as if he didn't sleep for days, his hair was black as the darkest sky, his mostly pale skin had a slight tan due to being in the sun, his clothes consisted of black sneakers, denim pants, a dark blue shirt, and a denim, jacket. She also noticed that he had a sword hilt yet no blade, it was likely that he was a Western Continent Swordsman hoping to emulate the Hero of the West.

Lily, who came to the same conclusion, looked at the man with suspicion as both of them grabbed the hilt and handle of their respective weapons when, "Hi, Realm! What brings you back to the Mansion?" Peach conveniently interrupted what was going to be a bloodbath.

Realm, who looked a bit annoyed simply responded, "Mary Sue hunting. Nothing more needs to be said." Peach simply huffed in annoyance with a slight frown on her face, "Honestly, isn't it the job of the Players to keep them from entering the Mansion?" He simply shrugged, "Well, it's not my fault this one slipped through. I'm just one of the few people who got stuck doing this."

Lily who had enough of being stuck in the dark bashed both of their heads in with her fan which ended up being critical hits.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TRYING TO DO?! CAVE MY SKULL IN?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU MANIAC!"

"LILY THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! NOW APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT."

"NOT UNTIL YOU AWNSER MY QUESTIONS! WHO THE HELL IS HE? WHAT THE HELL IS A PLAYER? WHAT IN THE LIVING FUCK IS A MARY SUE?"

"Apologize first Lily. Mr. Realm, please calm down, and Peach please hold the kitten."

Lily immediately relented because if Rose decided to speak it must be serious. Realm, barely restraining himself, simply fumed. Peach began having the time of her life because she was allowed to hold the kitten. Realm simply looked at Peach in disbelief while muttering, "Great, now it's up to me to answer their questions."

Looking at Lily and Rose with the most serious look he could muster, "So, what would you like to know?"

Lily asked her first question, "Who are you?"

He simply sighed, "Look, just call me Realm. No, I'm not giving you my actual name. I'm not going to look at either of you in the eyes. Nor am I going to conveniently drop my wallet so you could look in it. Next question, don't even think about reiterating that question."

Rose decided to ask her question, "What are you?"

He simply shrugged, "Still trying to figure that out and lets leave it at that."

Lily asked her second question, "What is a Player?"

He simply smiled as if he relished the Title, "A Player is a person who gets choose one of you ladies and have you fight against an opponent either he could either be your best friend or your worst enemy depending on the situation. Players can also choose when to give out their support to either you or your opponent which includes benefits to the person they support such as higher skill, better reaction times and a whole new avenue of tactics."

Rose decided to interrupt with another question, "Doesn't that mean the opposite is true?"

Annoyed, Realm decided to continue, "I was getting to that. As I was saying, Players are usually divided into nine Skill Levels. One being the weakest and nine being the strongest most of the time people who are at Skill Level one would be a bit overconfident and expect the fighter to figure things out on their own while giving out contradicting commands, resulting in slower reaction times, stunted skills, and less tactical options."

Pausing to take a sip out a can of Green Tea, feeling refreshed Realm finished the explanation, "Another function of the Player is to filter out the fighters that enter the Mansion via interviews, hand to hand combat, playing a few games, and finally verification. It usually depends on the Player as interviews and verification are the only requirements."

By the time he was done a large crowd gathered listing to his explanation waiting to pounce on him fortunately, Lily asked the last question, "What the hell is a Mary Sue?"

He shuddered as he felt the chills in his spine, it was nearby watching, "A Mary Sue is a blasphemy of a human being that isn't supposed to exist. They could be anywhere or anyone and they are usually female. There are very few things that can kill them permanently like..."

He immediately his hand moved out to the left as a beam of light shot towards an extremely beautiful girl that would make Lily and Rose look rather plain in comparison, "SOUL PURIFICATION!"

Everyone stared in awe and horror as the veneer of a beautiful woman melted away revealing a rather terrifying visage of an extremely ugly girl who was crying in anger. Realm simply pulled out a communicator and spoke into it, "Area clear guys, I found the Mary Sue. Don't worry about me I'm almost finished anyways."

He walked to the crying girl he quickly looked at her and noted that she was regenerating rather quickly. Pulling out his Sabre he flicked the switch, activating in a pale green glow, spoke these words. "May you return to Reality."

He swung the Sabre beheading the girl, who vanished into thin air.

Rose realized that she was shaking in fear. She couldn't believe what she just saw the man they were conversing with a few moments ago, just killed someone in cold blood. Something she would never do in her life. As taking a life was strictly prohibited by Mansion rules, yet this man just killed someone in front of her. Much like the girl she was, she fainted.

/

Holy hell I really didn't intend for that to happen, it just happened.


	5. Discovery

I was going to make a chapter featuring Link, but I realized that I would lack the motivation to do that so instead you get this.

\\\

Multiple amounts of paper work strewn across the desk in front of me. Bringing me close to suffering absolute boredom. Whoops, forgot to introduce myself, I'm simply known as Realm to you guys. Normally I'm hammy enough to steal the spotlight, luckily for you I'm busy. I'm just going to tell you a bit about myself, my actual name stays a secret, my secrets belong to a select few, and I have their secrets. Nothing more needs to be said about me.

I took a sip from one of the many cans of green tea only to find this one empty. Well if everything was fine I wouldn't be drinking much. In fact, I couldn't shake off this feeling of being tricked. Sure, go ahead, laugh. I'm not going to hold it against you. I'm just probably paranoid, then again I couldn't help but get the feeling of being watched.

After all, a Reality Manipulator can screw with you in many ways especially Mary Sues. Often enough when they get close enough you get this unnatural urge to just stop looking for the Mary Sue. That tends to be very effective when you make eye contact, once again I thank the fact that I'm not that tall. That feeling was still there though maybe, I accidentally made eye contact with one of those things. Great, I might as well recheck the roster.

Suddenly, my communicator rang. I quickly answered, not bothering to speak, as I heard a rather loud shout blasting into my ear about my incompetence. I deactivated the communicator, due to the fact that I already figured out what that guy was going to say. Unfortunately, I don't have that time. I had to return to the Mansion and finish the job.

I ran through the door, not caring to close it, for every second that passed the other Mary Sue might be improving its own defense already. I have definitely screwed up big time.

I warped through my own will, hoping that monster doesn't blend with the rest of the Mansion. It just makes things harder.


	6. New Challenger

Jose was running away as long as that **thing **he looked back to see the colorless visage of the Wii Fitness Trainer mere inches away from him. Fear was his master for his he ran even faster than Sonic on a slow day. That was saying something. Further ahead was Clara, who had a head start, was attempting to shake off the her pursuers. Only to find that it was hard to shake off a walking mannequin, and a scared boy. Suddenly, they both warped.

/

Jose was still running when a nearby explosion knocked him to the ground. Slightly disoriented he slowly stood up and looked around. Shock was the first thing that replaced the fading fear as he saw that there was a war going on ignoring the area that he was on, it was probably due to those spider-like walkers that were ravaging the battlefield. He quickly noticed someone was standing right in front of him looking his opponent carefully and started laughing.

The guy looked like he came out of a made for TV movie, his somewhat long unkempt black hair, a face that looked brutish at worst, muscles threatening to bulge out of what he assumed were very large clothing, and a sword on his side. The double-edged sword itself was rather plain as it had a basic hilt, overall it was unimpressive. He froze when the man unsheathed his sword and charged.

/

Clara fell over from exhaustion as soon as she was warped, whoever was her opponent was probably going to attack her while she was down, she stayed alert, ready to move when she needed to. After a few minutes of resting she stood up looking around to find herself that she was in a grassy field and out in the distance she saw a familiar house. The feeling that this place gave her was a sense of nostalgia as she breathed in the scent of what was probably home. Her danger sense immediately flared as she rolled forward dodging what was probably a horizontal slash.

"Amazing, you would have gotten knocked out if that hit you, Clara. It looks like you haven't slacked off in your training."

Clara quickly turned around to see a man standing at five feet three inches his brown eyes had bags under them as if he didn't sleep for days, his hair was black as the darkest sky, slightly pale skin, his clothes consisted of black sneakers, denim pants, a dark blue shirt, and a denim jacket. He was holding out a pale green Beam Sabre.

"You looked as if you haven't slept for a week dad, what do you think mom would say if she saw you?"

Realm dodged the quick combo that Clara loved to use as she asked the question, giving out his response while beginning his own offensive, "She would tell me that I need my sleep like every other person, then she would make me drink a powerful homemade sedative going to bed before we have-" Dodging another wave of thrusts and jabs with Clara yelling out, "TOO MUCH **INFORMATION**!" and thus their battle/catching up continued on like this.

/

Jose was really irritated and disappointed. Why you ask? His opponent was terrible at using that sword he used, it would have been an easy match if it wasn't for his damned speed. He felt a part of his flesh get torn off as his opponents hand slash near his body, that was another reason that he was irritated, his opponent doesn't use his sword exclusively. He quickly countered with a few jabs and kicks, only to have what he dubbed the Savage shrug them off as if they were nothing. Looks like he was going to need to do better.

The Savage grabbed him whispering these words, "Too bad you aren't him or else I would have killed you, too bad you just look a little like him." and immediately started beating him like he had done something to piss him off. For all he know the other guy might have done something terrible to him.

Jose decided to play dirty and kicked the Savage in his... **Family Jewels**.

The Savage ignored the kick and started punching Jose even harder, after that he threw Jose to the edge of the platform. Landing on his back he saw a Smash Ball appear getting up very slowly as he felt his body protesting against his every moment. As if the Item Distributor wanted to help him a heart container appeared right above him, noticing that the Savage was trying to break the Smash Ball, quickly as he could he jumped absorbing the healing item removing the most critical wounds, Jose felt a somewhat better.

Suddenly a large blast came from the battlefield engulfing the Savage in a powerful beam of light. Taking advantage of this opportunity he headed toward the Smash Ball and gave it what he assumed was the final kick. He felt the energy of the Smash Ball engulfing him renewing him for the moment until he unleashed the Final Smash. Quickly dodging the slash that his opponent attempted Jose realized that his opponents movements became more erratic and less accurate. Which meant that he had to finish this quickly.

Running toward the Savage and activated his Final Smash, focusing all the power into his fist, he finally decided to give his Final Smash a name, "Star Knockout Punch!" even if it sounded a bit cheesy it connected against the jaw of the Savage, forcing him to fly off the stage and into the battlefield.

After that he was warped back to the Mansion.

/

[New Smasher added: Ron Simmons]

[Obtained by: Jose Torres]

[Obtain Method: Battle]

[New Smasher added: Realm]

[Obtained by: Clara]

[Obtain Method: Player Importation and Verification]

/

Well that's all folks see you next time and please review. After all your reviews are appreciated. By the way I playing a game called Osu! but most of the time I'm either chatting or hosting a game so if you see me don't worry I might bite. or kill you via role playing.

Ron Simmons belongs to a friend of mine, who didn't mind me using Ron for this story.

and again, Jose Torres belongs to Written With Pencils/JazzHearts/Volition... I wonder how many names do i have to keep track of?


End file.
